Azerbaijani Republic
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Azerbaijani Republic is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established Socialist nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The citizens of the Azerbaijani Republic work diligently to produce Lead and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within the Azerbaijani Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Azerbaijani Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Azerbaijani Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Azerbaijani Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Territory The Azerbaijani Republic is situated in the Caucasus region of Eurasia. Three physical features dominate Azerbaijan: the Caspian Sea, whose shoreline forms a natural boundary to the east; the Greater Caucasus mountain range to the north; and the extensive flatlands at the country's center. Special administrative subdivisions are the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic and the Armenian Autonomous Republic. The Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic was established on February 17, 2009, then abolished on March 16, 2009 and re-established on March 23, 2009. Located in the region of the southern Caucasus Mountains, Azerbaijan borders the Caspian Sea to the west, the Artemis Global Security to the north, Rebel Army to the east and the south, and Nagorno Karabakh (a landlocked independent country, inside Azerbaijan). The capital of Azerbaijan is the ancient city of Baku. Administrative divisions of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic is divided into: 51 districts (rayonlar; sing. – rayon), 9 cities (şəhərlər; sing. – şəhər), List of Administrative Divisions # Absheron Rayon (Abşeron) (includes an exclave in Baku) # Aghjabadi Rayon (Ağcabədi) # Agdam Rayon (Ağdam) # Agdash Rayon (Ağdaş) # Agstafa Rayon (Ağstafa) # Agsu Rayon (Ağsu) # Shirvan city # Astara Rayon # Baku city (Bakı) # Balakan Rayon (Balakən) # Barda Rayon (Bərdə) # Beylagan Rayon (Beyləqan) # Bilasuvar Rayon (Biləsuvar) # Jabrayil Rayon (Cəbrayıl) # Jalilabad Rayon (Cəlilabad) # Dashkasan Rayon (Daşkəsən) # Davachi Rayon (Dəvəçi) # Fizuli Rayon (Füzuli) # Gadabay Rayon (Gədəbəy) # Ganja city (Gəncə) # Goranboy Rayon # Goychay Rayon (Göyçay) # Hajigabul Rayon (Hacıqabul) # Imishli Rayon (İmişli) # Ismailli Rayon (İsmayıllı) # Kalbajar Rayon (Kəlbəcər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Kurdamir Rayon (Kürdəmir) # Lachin Rayon (Laçın) # Lankaran Rayon (Lənkəran) # Lankaran city (Lənkəran) # Lerik Rayon # Masally Rayon (Masallı) # Mingachevir city (Mingəçevir) # Naftalan city # Neftchala Rayon (Neftçala) # Oghuz Rayon (Oğuz) # Qabala Rayon (Qəbələ) # Qakh Rayon (Qax) # Qazakh Rayon (Qazax) # Gobustan Rayon # Quba Rayon # Qubadli Rayon (Qubadlı) # Qusar Rayon # Saatly Rayon (Saatlı) # Sabirabad Rayon # Shaki Rayon (Şəki) # Shaki city (Şəki) # Salyan Rayon # Shamakhi Rayon (Şamaxı) # Shamkir Rayon (Şəmkir) # Samukh Rayon (Samux) # Siazan Rayon (Siyəzən) # Sumqayit city (Sumqayıt) # Shusha Rayon (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Shusha city (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tartar Rayon (Tərtər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tovuz Rayon # Ujar Rayon (Ucar) # Khachmaz Rayon (Xaçmaz) # Stepanakert city (Xankəndi) (de facto capital of Nagorno-Karabakh) # Goygol Rayon formerly Khanlar (Xanlar) # Khizi Rayon (Xızı) # Khojali Rayon (Xocalı) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Khojavend Rayon (Xocavənd) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Yardymli Rayon (Yardımlı) # Yevlakh Rayon (Yevlax) # Yevlakh city (Yevlax) # Zangilan Rayon (Zəngilan) # Zaqatala Rayon # Zardab Rayon(Zərdab) Special Administrative Divisions Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic The seven rayons and the city (şəhər) of Nakhchivan are listed and numbered separately. # Babek (Babək) # Julfa (Culfa) # Kangarli (Kəngərli) # Nakhchivan City (Naxçıvan Şəhər) # Ordubad # Sadarak (Sədərək) # Shakhbuz (Şahbuz) # Sharur (Şərur) Military of the Azerbaijani Republic Army of Azerbaijan The Army of Azerbaijan is the military Land Force of the Azerbaijani Republic. It forms part of the Military of Azerbaijan. It has about 10000 personnel including 1500 airborne troops. In the past months the Azerbaijani Republic has purchased significant quantities of weapons and military equipment, specifically tanks and combat aircraft. Strategic Missiles Corps of Azerbaijan 2''' x Ground Based Tomahawk Missiles Air Force of Azerbaijan '''2 x B-52 48 x F-35 Navy of Azerbaijan 3''' x Battleships '''4 x Corvettes 3''' x Landing Ships Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic The '''Azerbaijani Republic declared its independence from New Roma on November 25, 2008, with Ilham Aliyev, former Governor of Rukiapolis (now Baku), becoming the country's first President. The country was a Multi-Party Democracy until March 13. The President of the Azerbaijani Republic controls the country’s law-making body. The President is the head of the state and the head of the executive branch. The President appoints all cabinet-level government administrators (ministers, heads of other central executive bodies) The National Assembly has 125 members, appointed by the President for a 6 months term in single-seat constituencies. It is the laws-making body. On March 13, 2009, the Azerbaijani Military led by General Husein Khan Turgut, arrested President Ilham Aliyev and Prime Minister Ali Kerimli, establishing the Socialist State. On April 12, following the end of the Slavorussian war, President Ilham Aliyev was appointed President for Life of the Azerbaijani Republic Foreign Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic * Ambassador to Vaule: Polad Bulbuloglu * Ambassador to Wighton: Fahreddin Gurbanov * Ambassador to Nagorno Karabakh: Rafael Ibrahimov Union of Transcaucasian Republics The Union of Transcaucasian Republics is a regional organization whose participating countries are breakup Republics of the Transcaucasian Area. The UTR is not a superstate, and it is comparable to a loose confederation similar to the original United European States rather than former Nova Roma. Although the UTR has few supranational powers, it is more than a purely symbolic organization, possessing coordinating powers in the realm of trade, finance, lawmaking, and security. It has also promoted cooperation on democratization and cross-border crime prevention. As a regional organization, URT participates in international politics. The organization was founded on 8 December 2008 by Azerbaijan, Dagestan, and Nagorno-Karabakh, when the leaders of the three countries met in Baku and signed a Creation act of the Union of Transcaucasian Republics. At the same time they announced that the new alliance would be open to all republics of the Transcaucasian region, as well as other nations sharing the same goals. On March 13, 2009, following the Coup d'État in the Azerbaijani Republic, the Union of Transcaucasian Republics suspended Azerbaijan's membership, leaving Nagorno-Karabakh as the last active member of the Union. After Dagestan's collapse, the Union lost much of its influence and International activities. National Symbols of the Azerbaijani Republic (November 25, 2008 - March 16, 2009; April 12, 2009 - Present National Flag of the Azerbaijani Republic. November 25, 2008 - March 16; 2009 - April 12, 2009 - Present Flag of the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic. December 20, 2008 - March 16, 2009; April 12, 2009 - Present Flag of the Armenian Autonomous Republic. December 26, 2008 - March 16, 2009; April 12, 2009 - Present Flag of the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic. February 17, 2009 - March 16, 2009; April 12, 2009 – Present National Symbols of the Azerbaijani Republic under Chairman Heydar Aliyev (March 16, 2009 - April 12, 2009) National Flag of the Azerbaijani Republic. March 16, 2009 - April 12, 2009 Flag of the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic. March 16, 2009 - April 12, 2009 Flag of the Armenian Autonomous Republic. March 16, 2009 - April 12, 2009 Flag of the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic. - March 23, 2009 - April 12, 2009 Government HEAD OF STATE *'President Ilham oglu Heydar Aliyev:' November 25, 2008 - March 13, 2009 (Ousted by Military Coup) *'General Husein Khan Turgut:' March 13, 2009 - March 18, 2009 (Military Junta resigned) *'President for Life Ilham oglu Heydar Aliyev:' March 18, 2009 - Present HEAD OF GOVERNMENT *'Prime Minister Ali Kerimli:' November 30, 2008 - March 13, 2009 (Ousted by Military Coup) *'General Husein Khan Turgut:' March 13, 2009 - March 18, 2009 (Military Junta resigned) *'Chairman of the Central Executive Committee Heydar Alirza oglu Aliyev:' March 19, 2009 - April 12, 2009 *'President for Life Ilham Aliyev' April 12, 2009 - Present NATIONAL ASSEMLY *'Speaker of the National Assembly:' Ogtay Asadov *'Head of the Supreme Court:' Zakir Garalov *'General Prosecutor:' Ramiz Rzayev *'National Bank of Azerbaijan Chairman:' Elman Rustamov MINISTRIES *'Agriculture:' Mir Bashir Kasumov *'Communications & Information Technology:' Gazanfar Jafarli *'Culture & Tourism:' Ali Tagi-zade *'Defence:' Suleyman Rustam *'Defence Industry:' Ayaz Mutalibov *'Ecology and Natural Resources:' Mamed Dadash-zade *'Economic Development:' Mir Timur Yakubov *'Emergency Situations:' Mustafa Topchibashev *'Finance:' Abdulla Bayramov *'Foreign Affairs:' Saftar Jafarov *'Health:' Ilyas Abdullayev *'Industry & Energy:' Elmira Kafarova *'Internal Affairs:' Sultan Medjid Efendiev *'Justice:' Samed Aliyev *'Labour & Social Protection of Population:' Gazanfar Musabekov *'Committee for State Security:' Artur Rasizade *'Taxes:' Qüdrat Hasanquliyev *'Transport:' Hafiz Haciyev *'Youth & Sports:' Elchin Efendiyev = Elections in the Azerbaijani Republic = The Azerbaijani Republic is a Presidential Republic, ruled by President for Life Ilham Heydar oglu Aliyev. The National Assembly has 125 members, and it is the lawmaking body. The first general election was held in the Azerbaijani Republic on November 28, 2008. Unexpectedly, Ali Kerimli, leader of the Azerbaijan Popular Front Party was elected in an election which observers held to be free and fair. Ali Kerimli's Government was ousted on March 13, 2009, by General Husein Khan Turgut who established the Socialist State called for the elections of the first Chairman of the Communist Party of the Azerbaijani Republic. On April 12, following the withdraw from the conflict between the RUSSIAN bloc and the Nordic Coalition, the Azerbaijani Republic became a Presidential Republic, with President Ilham Aliyev de facto appointed President for Life of Aerbaijan. Summary of General Election November 2008 * Ali Kerimli — APFP (Azərbaycan Xalq Cəbhəsi Partiyası): 55% * Hayder Aliyev — NAP (Yeni Azərbaycan Partiyası): 30% * Ehtibar Mammadov — ANIP (Azərbaycan Milli İstiqlal Partiyası: 10% * Sabir Rustamxanli — CSP (Vətəndaş Həmrəyliyi Partiyası: 5% Summary of General Election March 2009 * Muhammetnazar Gurbanow — CPAR (Communist Party of the Azerbaijani Republic): 27,78 * Heydar Aliyev — CPAR (Communist Party of the Azerbaijani Republic): 72.22% = Sport = Football is the most popular sport in Azerbaijan. Azeri football is organized by Association of Football Federations of Azerbaijan, or AFFA, which runs the national, professional football league, and the Azerbaijani national football team. The country has 5 stadiums: * Aliyev Stadium (Baku, Azerbaijan) * National Stadium (Baku, Azerbaijan) * New Stadium (Absheron, Azerbaijan) * Nakichevan City Stadium (Nakichevan City, Talyshstan) * Shafa Stadium (Nakichevan City, Nakichevan) Transvaal World Cup III POOL B, PRELIMINARY ROUND *'March 5' Neo Japan tied Azerbaijani Republic 1-1; *'March 6' Azerbaijani Republic tied Tahoe 1-1 *'March 7' Azerbaijani Republic defeated Arctica 1-0 *'March 8' Azerbaijani Republic tied Sooners 0-0 *'March 9' Jutopia Land defeated Azerbaijani Republic 1-0 *'March 11' UDCR tied Azerbaijani Republic 0-0 *'March 12' Azerbaijani Republic defeated Mac Land 1-0 = National Improvements = *'Harbors (1):' Baku (Azerbaijan) *'Foreign Ministry (1)' Baku (Azerbaijan) *'Stadiums (5):' Aliyev Stadium (Baku, Azerbaijan); National Stadium (Baku, Azerbaijan); New Stadium (Absheron, Azerbaijan); Salyany City Stadium (Nakichevan City, Nakichevan); Shafa Stadium (Nakichevan City, Nakichevan) *'Banks (5):' Azerdemiryolbank (Baku, Azerbaijan); Azinvestbank (Mingachevir, Azerbaijan - Nakichevan City, Nakichevan); Central People's Bank of Azerbaijan (Baku, Azerbaijan); International Bank of Azerbaijan (Yerevan, Armenia); Azerbaijani Bank for Construction and Development (Lankaran, Talyshstan) *'Police Headquarters (5):' State Police (Baku, Azerbaijan); Border Police (Nakichevan City, Nakichevan); Main Force Patrol (Lankaran, Talyshstan); Corps of the Port Captaincies - Coast Guard (Baku, Azerbaijan); State Forestry Department (Yerevan, Armenia) *'Churches (3):' Orthodox (Sarur, Nakichevan); Roman Chatolic (Baku, Azerbaijan); Friday Mosque of Baku (Baku, Azerbaijan) *'Factories (5):' Baku Construction Company (Baku, Azerbaijan); Azerbaijan Defense Industry (Baku, Azerbaijan); State Lead Company of the Azerbaijani Republic (Baku, Azerbaijan); Caspian Fishing Industry (Baku, Azerbaijan); AzOil Corporation (Baku, Azerbaijan) *'Clinics (5):' Baku (Azerbaijan); Yerevan (Armenia); Lankaran (Talyshstan); Nakichevan City (Nakichevan); Mingachevir (Azerbaijan) *'Hospitals (1):' Baku Central Hospital (Baku, Azerbaijan) *'Schools (5):' Baku (Azerbaijan); Yerevan (Armenia); Lankaran (Talyshstan); Nakichevan City (Nakichevan); Yardimly Town (Talyshstan) *'Universities (2):' University of Baku (Azerbaijan);University of Yerevan (Armenia) = History of the Azerbaijani Republic = Pre-Union era, Communist Party of Cyber Nations * November 25, 2008. The Azerbaijani Republic declares independence and joins the Communist Party of CyberNations, but maintains its free market system. * November 26, 2008, noon. The nations of United Socialists and Blauwland welcome the Azerbaijani Republic in the Communist Party of CyberNations by sending 6.000.000 dollars as foreign aid to boost Azerbaijani economy. Meanwhile, the Republic opens trade routes to improve national resources. * November 26, 2008, afternoon. President Aliyev in a televised communique, announces the Azerbaijani Republic enters the international political stages. Great military parade in Baku. Value is the first nation to recognize the Azerbaijani Republic. * November 26, 2008, late afternoon. New Roma recognizes the Azerbaijani Republic, Roman troops and civil officers leave the Republic. * November 27, 2008, midnight. The Ministry of Interior publishes the list of Political Parties registered to November 2008 General Elections. * November 27, 2008, noon. The Baku Construction Company completed two new stadiums in Baku, the "National Stadium" and "Aliyev Stadium". First Deputy Minister of Youth and Sport says the stadiums were completed at a cost of $220.000. * November 28, 2008, afternoon. Azerbaijani citizens are called to vote the first Prime Minister of the Azerbaijani Republic, exit polls show APFP ahead of ANIP and NAP. * November 30, 2008, afternoon. President Ilham Aliyev officially closes voting across polling stations, official results give victory to APFP candidate Ali Kerimli, first Prime Minister of the Azerbaijani Republic * November 30, 2008, evening. The nation Sovit Union sends 3.000.000 dollar to the Azerbaijani Republic to improve infrastructure. Mao Zedong is the new "Big Brother" assigned by the Communist Party of CyberNations to President Aliyev. * November 1, 2008, evening. Azerbaijani leaders discuss important economic deals with the Sarnian Empire. * December 3, 2008, noon. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates one week old. At the same time, the Republic signs a Non Aggression Pact and an economic deal with the Sarnian Empire. * December 5, 2008, night. The Azerbaijani Republic signs a trade agreement with Nagorno Karabakh. * December 6, 2008, evening. Azerdemiryolbank inaugurates his Head Quarter in Baku. * December 7, 2008, afternoon. The Republic officially closes diplomatic relations with the Sarnian Empire after Sarnian cancellation of the Non Aggression Pact. * December 7, 2008, evening. The Republic of Nagorno-Karabakh declares independence from Azerbaijan, which is the first nation to recognize the new Caucasian Republic. Membership in the Union of Transcaucasian Republics and Communist Party of Cyber Nations * December 8, 2008, morning. The Azerbaijani Republic, the Republic of Nagorno-Karabach and the Republic of Dagestan are the founder members of the Union of Transcaucasian Republics. * December 10, 2008, noon. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates 2 weeks old and signs a Mutual Defense Pact with New Roma. * December 11, 2008, morning. The National Assembly of Azerbaijan approves a military intervention in the small nation of Qalaam, in a bid to oust Ayatollah Hussein's regime. On the same day Azinvestbank inaugurates its Head Quarter in Mingachevir. The Nation of Sovit Union sends 3.000.000 dollars as foreign aid. * December 12, 2008, afternoon. After only one day of fight, the Azerbaijani Army began the siege of Qalaam's Capital City. * December 13, 2008, morning. Azeri troops entered the Capital City of Ibrahal, Qalaam has been occupied. * December 14, 2008, afternoon. New Stadium construction completed in Absheron rayon. * December 17, 2008, evening. Due to the cheap prices in the oil market, the Azerbaijani Republic build infrastructures to store the oil and create an emergency reserve. Later in the night, following international reactions against Il Terra di Agea, the Azerbaijani Republic invades Southern Armenia in a bid to take control of the region. Operation Victoria, is being coordinated with Dagestani and Byzantine forces. * December 19, 2008, night. Azeri troops entered Nakhichevan City, the Azerbaijani Government created the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic and opened negotiations with New Roma to unificate Armenia. * December 20, 2008, morning. Establishment of the Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic. All territories historically under Azerbaijani rule are Unificated. * December 20, 2008, afternoon. Azeri troops occupy Northern Armenia, the Azerbaijani Government establishment an Interim Administration Council for Armenia to rebuild the nation's institutions and organizations. * December 21, 2008, afternoon. Baku Construction Company completed 2 new stadiums in Nakhichevan City * December 25, 2008, morning. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates Republic Day, great parade and celebrations in Baku * December 26, 2008, evening. Establishment of the Armenian Autonomous Republic * December 28, 2008, noon. Azinvestbank opens new branch in Nakhichevan City * Decembter 28, 2008, evening. Riot police disperses a demonstration in Lakran. President Aliyev condemned violence against unarmed people, supporters of the Talysh independence. * December 29, 2008, afternoon. Talyshtan declares unilateral independence from Azerbaijan. President Ilham Aliyev mobilizes 4500 soldiers deployed in the region to assist law enforcment bodies in anti-partisan duties. Few hours later President Aliyev declares the State of Emergency in the south-eastern province of Talysh Mughan. Armed mobs gathered in Baku and Lakran engaged Government Forces leaving over one thousand bodies on the ground. Thousands reservit troops are being mobilized. * December 30, 2008, evening. Azeri Southern Command orders airstrike on Yardimly Town. Military reports 100 casualties amongst rebel ranks. 7000 Ethnic Azerbaijani are forced to leave the region. * December 31, 2008, morning. An unidefidied armed group held 150 hostages in Yardimly's hospital as reaction to yesterday's airstrike on the Town's suburbs. On the same day, President Aliyev states Azeri Army is ready to sustained land combat. Meanwhile in the northern neighbour of Dagestan, a communist uprising challenges the rightful republican Government, forcing Azerbaijan to fully mobilize his army and fight popular unrest in the whole transcaucasian region. * January 1, 2009, morning. Azerbaijani Army began Operation Unity in a bid to retake control of Dagestan. 15.000 troops are crossing the southern border of the Republic of Dagestan * January 2, 2009, evening. Azerbaijani troops enter Dagestani Capital, soldiers found communist rebel leader dead in his office. Medical battalion rescues Dagestani President Muhku Aliyev. * January 3, 2009, afternoon. Foreign investors protest over approved parliamentary amendments on competition law. On the same day, Caucasinvest Bank opens its headquarter in Baku. * January 4, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Republic addresses the Union of Transcaucasian Republics on the issues of separatist movements in the Transcaucasus and the ongoing war in Europe and Russia. * January 5, 2009, morning. Azerbaijani Army pulls out of Qalaam. On the same day, the Azerbaijani Republic withdraw from the "Dagestan Accords". * January 6, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Government announces new foreign policies to strengthen ties with Russian alliance rather than neighbouring New Roma. The Ministry of defense inaugurates new borders defence systems. * January 13, 2009, evening. President Ilham Aliyev addresses the nation and discusses defeat of Greater Nordland. On the same day a new Police Heaquarter opens in Nakhichevan City. * January 15, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Republic helds a meeting in Baku with Slavorussian and Value's representatives. Still developing the dream of a United Transcaucasus, Azerbaijan joins The International, War erupts in the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic * January 16, evening. Following the merger, the''' Azerbaijani Republic''' joines The International. * January 17, 2009, evening. The Azerbaijani Republic launches missile strikes on Talysh rebel positions. * January 20, 2009, night. Azeri troops cross the border into Talyhstan in a bid to oust the rebel government, heavy gunfire forces troops back to the border. * January 22, 2009, morning. Rebel Talysh troops launch missile strikes on southern Azerbaijan in retaillation to Azeri troops crossing the border. The Azerbaijani Aviation hits Talysh capital, killing 3 and injuring 10. * January 23, 2009, dawn. The Azerbaijani Army launches air strikes on Talysh rebel facilities north of Lakran City in retaliation of yesterday's missile strikes. * January 25, dawn The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates 2 months old, great parade in Baku * January 26, 2009, evening. UTR Airspace Violation incident The 2009 UTR Airspace Violation incident refers to the violation of Union's airspace by an Estovakian bomber on Monday 26, 2009, in Eastern Dagestan. Azerbaijani officials said that two Estovakian bombers violated the Union's airspace. Estovakia immediately ceased any military operation which included an amphibious assault on the Eastern Dagestan oversea territory. Several Azeri expert teams were sent to Dagestan to investigate the incident. Azerbaijan’s Head Department of Defense, said that a B-25 and a B-17'aircraft bombers entered Dagestani airspace from Estovakia at 9.24 pm on Monday 26, January. A diplomatic incident also sparked because of Azerbaijan's words on RUSSIAN foreign policies. The Azerbaijani government immediately apologized for the misunderstanding. On the same day, the Azerbaijani Republic and the Republic of Dagestan signed the Union Defense Act. * ''January 28, 2009, afternoon. Azerbaijan inaugurates its first Chatolic Church * January 29, 2009, night. Azerbaijani airstrike kills 129 in Talyhstan. Talysh rebels launch grad missiles in retaliatation. * January 30, 2009, evening. Following yesterday's bloody airstrikes, Azerbaijan and Talyhstan agreed to open peace talks after one month of silence. * February 1, 2009, afternoon. President Ilham Aliyev backs return of Double-Headed Eagle on Azerbaijan's Presidential Flag * February 6, 2009, morning. Talysh forces occupy Calilabad, triggering the Battle of Calilabad * February 9, 2009, evening. The Azeri Department of Defense is forced to cut a small amount of money for the Military Research to invest in national economy. * February 10, 2009, night. Azeri army attempts to retake Calilabad from the Talysh Popular Front. Medical sources report 30 wounded and 19 dead. * February 11, 2009, afternoon. Stock Market Crashes due to interruption of Silver-Gems trade agreements. Minerals manufacturing are paralized, Government approves financial rescue plan. On the same day, the Azerbaijani Republic receives $3.000.000 to invest in Infrastructures and labour facilities. * February 12, 2009, morning. The Azerbaijani Government approves a plan to convert prisoners into volunteer labour force to fund the war in Talyshstan. On the same day, in retaliation to the bomb attack at the Azeri embassy in Nakhichevan City, the Azerbaijani Airforce raids Lakran City killing 5. '''2009 Azerbaijani embassy bombing in Nakhichevan City The [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=48464 2009 Azerbaijani embassy bombing in Nakhichevan City] was the detonation of a truck bomb outside of the Azerbaijani embassy in the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic on February 12, 2009. The powerful blast killed the Ambassador and his family and injured at least 30. Witnesses in the area reported that the suspects parked their vehicle outside of the embassy, and left. A short time later the vehicle exploded. All of the casualties in the attack happened inside the embassy, and all were identified as being Azerbaijani. Inside the embassy there were the Ambassador, his wife, and his three daughters, all have been reported dead. This attack was the first one where Talysh insurgents used a car bomb. On the same day the Azeri aviation, in retaliation to the attack, bombed Lakran City. The Talysh Popular Front also conducted rocket barrage fire in Pushkino, no casualties were reported. * February 14, 2009, afternoon. Azeri Government agrees the "New Economy" plan The end of Talysh conflict and reconstruction * February 17, 2009, evening. Azerbaijan and Talyhstsan sign peace agreement, establishment of the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic within Azerbaijani Government and influence. The Azeri government plans an anti-radiation system and puts an embargo on all good coming from contaminated Europe. Later in the night a group of counterfeiters raided the national mint and stole printing plates, Bank of Azerbaijan redesigns banknotes. * February 18, 2009, morning. National Environment Agency detects radioactive rain over Baku. On the same day, the Azerbaijani National Football Team flies to South Africa for a friendly match with the Sarnungian Republic. * February 21, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Government announces the creation of the Main Force Patrol as result to the merging of the four regional police forces of Armenia, Nakichevan, Azerbaijan and Talyshstan. * February 23, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Republic completes the new coastal defense line. On the same day, the government completes school construction project. * February 24, 2009, morning. Azerbaijan celebrates Republic Day marking 3 months old * February 25, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Government approves new measures to boost immigration * March 2, 2009, afternoon. The Election Committee disqualifies the ANIP and CSP from running in May's general elections * March 4, 2009, evening. Azeri political leader found dead. The police order special investigation on the death of the Civil Solidarity Party leader. * March 10, 2009, evening. Azeri troops pull out of Dagestan as the country dissolves. On the same day border controls are reinstated on the northern border. The end of the First Republic, Azerbaijan under Chairman Heydar Aliyev * March 13, 2009, evening. 2009 Azerbaijani Coup d'état, the Republic and Vaule conclude an historic technology deal, Military Junta disbands the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic. * March 16, 2009, morning. Azerbaijan changes flag * March 18, 2009, evening. Wheat shortage sends bread, pizza prices soaring, military junta resigns after establishing the Socialist State, Heydar Aliyev is elected Chairman of the Communist Party of the Azerbaijani Republic. * March 19, 2009, evening. Newly started church closes its doors after two months of service * March 20, 2009, evening. Azerbaijan dismantles fortifications on the Turkish-Azeri border. * March 21, 2009, morning. The Azeri Government re-establishes the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic, legalizes same-sex marriage. * March 25, 2009, afternoon. Azerbaijan celebrates Republic Day, 4 months old. * March 30, 2009, evening. The Azeri Government begins reconstruction of Highway One. * March 21, 2009, evening. Works are on the way to fortify the Caspian shore. * April 1, 2009, afternoon. President Ilham Aliyev addresses the People's Assembly, Azeri Armed Forces mordernizes its air, land military capabilities. * April 2, 2009, evening. Azeri police arrests Father Abbanov on charges of genocides and crimes against humanity. The Slavorussian War, the Baku bombing and armistice * April 7, 2009, evening. President Ilham Aliyev addresses the nation and criticizes Nordic attacks against Slavorussia, father Abbanov gets 45-years sentence. * April 8, 2009, afternoon. Azerbaijan declares war on the Nordic Coalition and joins the war on the side of Slavorussia. Inauguration of the Azeri Navy, which first mission is to transport troops and supplies on the northern shores of the Caspian Sea and provide support to Slavorussia. More troops and reinforcements move north trought Dagestan. Azeri troops take positions in the town of Tresvyastkaya, Slavorussia. * April 9, 2009, afternoon. The Caspian Command takes position in Tresvyastkaya, set up patrols and supplies line. The Airforces of Azerbaijan strikes Molakian defenses with B-52s * April 12, 2009, morning. Following the Bombing of Baku, Azerbaijan Surrenders. Heydar Aliyev resigns from the Communist Party of the Azerbaijan, Ilham Aliyev appointed President for Life. Begins the occupation of Azerbaijan by Artemis Global Security. On the same day, the Government replaces the Statue of Lenin with a statue of Justinian the Mighty, last Tsar of Slavorussia. * April 13, 2009, afternoon. The President addresses the nation on Slavorussia and Azerbaijan's national identity. The Azeri Rebellion, end of the occupation * April 14, 2009, night. Thousands of Azeris protest against the Artemis Global Security, soon the demonstration escalated in riots and civil disorder. Following the collapse of the United Kingdom, the successor state of Nova Roma and the Byzantine Empire, the Azeri Government re-establishes the state of Dagestan. * April 15, 2009, morning. Azeri police closes border to the Artemis Global Security volunteers. The reaction by the Artemis Global Security sparks riots and unrest in the country, the police and the army revolt against occupation troops triggering the armed resistance. By the end of the day, the resistance movement, the Azerbaijan Liberation Front, battles Artemis troops forcing them out of the Capital City. International pressures lead to complete withdrawal of Artemis troops from Azerbaijan, partisans and Government claim victory. * April 17, 2009, afternoon. Reconstruction efforts begin in Baku. * April 18, 2009, evening. Statistics show a revival of Azerbaijani nationalism * April 19, 2009, evening. Azeri Committee for State Security (KGB), faces big shake up. * April 20, 2009, afternoon. Azerbaijan expels European immigrants on charged of Nordic propaganda, international reactions force the Government to null the ethnic exclusion. * April 25, 2009, evening. Azerbaijan celebrates Republic Day, 5 months old.